


Unexpected Hero

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, Human Names Used, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Matthieu Williams, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, alfred f jones - Freeform, ameriCanada, matthew williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred takes notice that his twin brother - Matthieu - seems even more depressed than he usually appears to be. In an effort to see what is bothering him. Alfred decides to spend some time with Matthieu and discovers his brother really needed a friend that day. Even more so the 'brotherly love' thrown his unsuspecting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab with my bombtastic friend. ;)

All throughout this month's world conference Alfred was extremely bored. Yeah. He was bored at every meeting. Nothing new there! This one seemed more...loathsome? Ludwig stood at the podium and reiterated some of their past hot button issues among international affairs. For what seemed like the umpteenth time. 

Not only was that pretty epically bland. Even most of his friends were focused on what Ludwig was droning on about. Of course they wore somber expressions. Others were dully surveying the room. The rest were drowsy or gave into the urge to sleep.

Alfred would have settled for even a mundane paper plane of his. Except at one of their last meetings Roderich finally fucking snapped at him. Not even Arthur had given him that sort of tongue lashing. Not even as a disobedient child. But somehow that pompous cockatoo looking asshole had made him seem like a timid kid. Plus who broke the broom handle off in him? Sheesh.

He was just about to give up and try to concentrate. 'Try' being the operative word. The world is a wondrous place when you're easily amused! When something nabbed his attention. Somewhere down below him was his twin brother Matthieu.

They may have been twins, but they were nothing alike. Alfred had actually taken strides to distance himself from him. Who is going to notice you? Who is going to think of you as the hero...if you have an identical anchor attached to you? An anchor that makes it even more difficult to stand out in the crowd. Sure. Alfred loved him on some level, he had to, they were brothers. And as twins they had similar traits. But Alfred was damned if he made them known!

What had caught his attention however. Was the fact that his brother seemed different to him somehow? Not that he would let anyone know he *did* keep tabs on his bro. Instead he spent most time acting like he had no clue who Matthieu was. The other nations did it. And if he didn't want that identical anchor weighing him down...he did the exact same.

Today Matthieu looked absolutely miserable. Poor little dude. When people blatantly ignore your existence with the rare exception of - Ivan, Cuba, Francis, and Gilbert. It must take a hefty toll on you. And his little brother seemed...broken?

When the meeting finally came to a close. Matthieu stayed behind in his seat as usual. Always waiting for the room to empty before departing. Alfred usually the first to bolt for it. As the other's dispersed. He had stayed in his seat. The odd thing is Matthieu didn't even seem to notice he hadn't left yet. 

Until Alfred called down at him from his seat three rows up, "What's up Mattie?"

Matthieu glanced up to his brother. It was funny, he thought, that someone would show up--Alfred of all people!--when he was drowning in the fact he was invisible.

"O-Oh, hey Alfred." Even his voice seemed surprised that someone started a conversation with him. "Nothing's up, really. Do you need something?"

Alfred walked down to where he was sitting and placed a hand on his desk. A pair of overconfident baby blues gazed down at his quiet reflection. When they were younger he had always thought of themselves like that. They were dual images of each other barring eye color. Matthieu was quite obviously the calm and intelligent side of Alfred. Alfred was the energetic one who relied on cunning instead of brains. Not that he wasn't smart. He never cared to apply himself.

"Heyah!" Alfred said leaning into Matthieu's personal space with a flashy grin. He didn't even know what he was doing. Oh yeah! Matthieu looked totes sad. "I was wanting to know if I could come over. It has been awhile since we hung out like bros." Alfred mussed the timid nation's hair. "We are family after all! Hahaha!"

"Huh?" Matthieu couldn't have held in his surprise if he wanted to. Alfred might actually want to visit? "Well, okay. We can hang out. Do you want to come over to my place, then?"

Matthieu finally stood to walk toward the door with his counterpart. He couldn't help but wonder whether Alfred was sincere in wanting to hang out with him or if he was just trying to get something from him--but a temporary friend was still a friend, and Matthieu tried to force himself to appreciate that.

"My house is kinda...." The statement was followed by an awkward laugh from Alfred as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, ya'know, not exactly in order for company!" He threw the arm he had used in his hair around his brother's shoulder. Where he left it as they walked. 

A few of the nation's had decided to stay in the lobby a moment to say their goodbyes. Or so that they could make plans for that evening. There were a handful of eyes staring at the two curiously. Alfred simply waved at them, winked, and kept his arm around Matthieu as they made their way out.

Matthieu gulped as the stares continued until they left. It was funny how the attention made him uncomfortable when that was what he wanted in the first place--to be noticed at all.

\------------

It didn't take long for them to get to his house, and he made sure to get something for Alfred to drink.

"Beer?" Matthieu asked, wondering if that was good enough for Alfred or if the other was wanting something else.

"Yeah. Sure!" Alfred said over his shoulder. He was busy being his usually nosy self, wandering around the living room, and looking at everything. Mainly Alfred stared at old photographs. There were some of Alfred, Francis-Alfred-Matthieu, Arthur-Matthieu-Alfred, Cuba, Gilbert, Ivan, and Matthieu individually with all three of them. 

Even with all of these pictures...where were they now? Did they visit Matthieu often? Call? Text? Hell! Drop a line on social media? It was worrisome at how concerned Alfred was becoming over his brother's life!

Matthieu walked out of the kitchen with two glasses. Alfred took his with a smile and followed him to the couch. Where they sat in growing silence for a moment.

"How have you been Mattie?" Alfred tried his best to be nonchalant, but he couldn't make his blue eyes lie.

"Hm?" Matthieu glanced over at him and then saw the way Alfred was looking at him. Alfred's lips smiled but his eyes showed genuine concern--today was just full of surprises apparently!

"I'm alright." said Matthieu, but Alfred seemed to silently demand more. "I mean, I guess I've been feeling a little lonely, but who doesn't, y'know?" The nation smiled and it was soft and, well, a bit relieved. It was a relief to say even that little of the whole of his loneliness.

It was funny how he had never noticed some things before about Matthieu. The way his face was gentle, full of kindness, and his violet eyes - were always so full of light. How he managed to see the silver lining in everything. Everything except for his own problems sometimes. Just like now...

"I am sorry." Alfred's words were sincere. There was a sort of weight in them. Due to the fact that he was one of the reasons Matthieu was lonely. When he had time he could spare on his brother. Even a fifteen minute conversation or a few texts, But! He was there now, wasn't he?

Had Alfred just apologized--and *meant* it?

Matthieu didn't know what to say because the whole world was flipping itself upside down. 

"Uh... Oh, well. It's okay I think?" It was a question, because he didn't know. It definitely made him feel good that Alfred was apologizing and that he meant it.

\-----------

A couple of hours passed by as the two nations continued drinking. Matthieu had been pretty stocked on beer and Alfred was not really going to complain about this fact. There however came a point where Alfred had to ask him, "Why do you have so much beer dude? And like what's up with the pan- excuse me - I mean 'flap jacks' and the fucking moose man?! Don't even get me started on the maple syrup!"

Matthieu grabbed their now-empty beer bottles and stumbled into the kitchen to throw them away. 

"What are you going on aboot?" His accent grew heavier the drunk-er he became. "I like this stuff like you like hamburgers and freedom and action movies--ah!" Matthieu tripped over his own two feet in the kitchen and the bottles went flying, breaking as they smashed into the floor. He wasn't hurt though, so that was good.

Alfred jumped up off of the couch and actually leaped over the back of it. Not necessarily a smart move being as drunk as he was. Somehow he managed to do so quite smoothly. Probably the hero in him!

He pulled a surprised Matthieu from the floor and was going to help him clean the mess up. Alfred really was, maybe, okay he really wasn't. He could at least give him a broom. That was helping right? Except Matthieu's flushed face was only highlighted by his big wondering violet eyes....

And Alfred kissed him. Matthieu stumbled backward into the living room, his brother having no choice other than to be tugged along, and their clumsy steps landed Matthieu toppling over the arm of the couch. Alfred falling on top of him.

"If you wanted to get me in bed Mattie...You could have just asked..." Alfred chuckled as he clutched Matthieu's shirt harder and kissed him again.

\------------

Wait.

What.

WHAT?!

Matthieu was confused--so confused and being swept away in the escalating confusion. Alfred's mouth delightfully suffocated him with kisses and his hands began to roam Matthieu's body and--and--

"Wait Alfred--what?--I didn't--mmph!"

Matthieu was starting to get warm--really warm. He turned his head so that Alfred couldn't quite reach his mouth.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean to--I didn't--WE'RE BROTHERS!"

It was true. Alfred was a playboy nation. There was no possible way to ignore his track record. Among his tallies weren't just nations, but also numerous human lovers. This however was a whole new experience for him. Taboo. Erotic. Sinful. 

Alfred's cock had never felt so engorged. On top of all that. He did in fact love his brother. This wouldn't just be singularly for the thrill. It would be to deepen that bond and Matthieu was so adorable...A cause to be irresistible without even trying!

"Twins to be exact." He may have been able to play keep away with that pretty little mouth, but Matthieu had other places worthy of observation. Alfred nipped his brother's erect nipple through his shirt. "I want you so bad Mattie..." Alfred breathed on the area he had just bit, "Don't you want me?"

"I-I do..." said Matthieu. "But--"

A moan interrupted him as his nipple was expertly teased between teeth and by tongue. Matthieu's flushed cheeks deepened in color.

"B-But are you really--do you really want *me*?!"

There was a fear in the nation's eyes, despite the lust that clouded them. He was afraid that Alfred hadn't come here for him, that Alfred had only come here for his body. He had wondered if Alfred had truly wanted to visit him, or if Alfred was visiting because he needed something--and Matthieu was further terrified that maybe this was what he wanted--not Canada, not Matthieu, but his body--sex. He didn't want to get too involved if this was it; he didn't want to let himself be as happy as he could be about it if Alfred was doing this for Alfred's needs and not Matthieu. He didn't want to let himself think he mattered if he didn't.

As someone who tended to be unseen, Matthieu was afraid to assume that he was being seen now. To be wrong in such an assumption terrified him out of his wits.

You know what they say: 'Alcohol is the most dangerous of truth serums.' There wasn't an actual threat to Alfred's thoughts. There wasn't any harm in his words. If Alfred were sober he would probably be wanting to gnaw savagely on his own foot. Just to keep the verbal vomit inside.

Instead it spewed forth into existence.

Alfred sat up which allowed Matthieu to shift and properly have a seat as well. Once they were both comfortable and he felt confident enough to speak, "I was worried about you earlier. You seemed so fucking tragic. It screwed with my feels. Seriously." Meme speak being ever present in his vocabulary. "Then I saw all these pictures.." Alfred made a wide sweep with his arms. "And they made me fo'real angry. At myself. Not being around and the more we spoke. I started noticing things I had never chose to see before..."

He picked a half full beer off the table and proceeded to down it, setting it back when emptied, "You are cute...totes adorkable Mattie! And I-I don't know..." Alfred started doing his awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

Baby blues glanced over at his reflection and he found himself kissing him again. Shit. This man knew no shame!

This realization of what Alfred was saying--that he cared, that he truly, really cared--could easily be seen in Matthieu's face and in his eyes. And he, in his realization, shared more realization with Alfred:

"I thought--I didn't want to go to today's meeting because I wasn't sure anything good would come out of it--and then I told myself that it would be good to go to the meeting--and--and look now!" Matthieu grinned and then he kissed Alfred with an enthusiasm that Alfred had never before seen from his twin.

And Matthieu cried as he did it; tears of relief and of release and happiness streaked down his reddened cheeks. 

"You really are a hero." he added for good measure.

'Stunned' was a good word to describe Alfred right about now. Because even as Matthieu kissed him, his eyes remained wide open, but the more he felt his heart melt from the compliment...The more his lids lowered. Alfred putting every bit of himself into the moment.

Matthieu had undeniably needed him - someone - anyone. The burden of his loneliness...his rejection had become so great. All of his baggage becoming too heavy to carry. Even to a simple meeting.

"Come on. How about we take this to your room, alright?" The last of Alfred's sober thoughts managed to get out. He tugged on the lower lip offered him between his teeth.

"Mhmm." Matthieu nodded and the two helped each other to stand and walk-stumbled their way into his bedroom.

\------------

There was clothing stripped from bodies even before they got to the bed, and as Alfred fell atop his twin, Matthieu was working the buttons on his brother's pants undone, revealing his star-spangled boxers.

They weren't even thinking anymore; just doing. Matthieu's hands slipped into Alfred's boxers to meet and play with the erection within.

A gasp of pleasure came from smirking lips. Those same lips kissed down Matthieu's eagerly exposed throat, making sure to put love into every single one peppering his skin, until they reached his chest. Alfred took a moment to kick his pants off into the floor. Resuming where he had left off - Ah yes! - Alfred's tongue swirled around one of Matthieu's nipples before drawing it into his mouth.

Alfred held one of his brother's thick hips in his hand, using it to steady himself, and to also place a needy pressure there. The other hand placing a finger inside of his moaning counterpart.

"Mattie you're so tight...I wonder if my cock will even fit in there." Alfred teased as he worked his brother's hot hole loose. There was some truth in his words and a bit of concern. Eventually he would be inside of him, and his mind spun at the thought of being squeezed by such a snug orifice.

"Ohh!" Matthieu spread his legs for Alfred and his fingers sank even *deeper* and the Canadian thought he was going to lose his mind right there. The stretching burned, but it was the best burning he'd ever felt, and he couldn't wait for more.

"So good! Alfred--so good, Alfred!" He kept pumping the other's cock, the motions slicking it in its own precome. Speaking of precome, Matthieu's cock was leaking more with each delicious scissor of Alfred's fingers. Seems the "peace" sign only got better.

The kisses no longer silenced either of them; they just muffled the two.

Before Alfred made a move to penetrate his more than delightfully ecstatic partner. He grabbed his jaw delicately, forcing his gaze to lock with his, no trace left of lighthearted America for a moment. Alfred truly wanted him to hear what he was about to say, "I love you Mattie. Do you understand that? Mattie. I. Love. You."

If anyone asked about this later, Matthieu would swear he'd stopped breathing long enough to die twice.

"I love you too, Al." Matthieu's hands ran themselves through his twin's hair. "You are more my friend and my brother and my family than I ever could realize. I love you so much. Thank you for loving me."

He could feel Alfred's cock pressing into the most hidden and intimate parts of himself and he moaned and opened his legs wider, opening himself further and welcoming this beautiful invasion--this American revolution.

While he pushed into the ring of quivering flesh. Alfred could hear Matthieu's barely audible hisses of pain and to distract him - he started stroking his brother's cock like clockwork. When he had reached the halfway mark, Mattie's come slicked his gripping hand, but his twin had relaxed considerably more. Alfred plunged farther into his warm depths.

"Shit!" Alfred's eyes rolled back into his head, but he kept still allowing his brother to adjust to him. Baby blues opened with effort because Matthieu felt so fucking amazing and he hadn't even really moved yet. It took all Alfred had to not buck him til he snapped in half. A seductive smirk enveloped his lips, "Ready?"

Matthieu couldn't believe he'd come so soon, but Alfred seemed to be telling him without words that he was going to be climaxing a second time during their sexcapade.

"Y-Yes." he nodded his head in affirmation. "Move. Please, please move." Alfred began to pick up a rhythm and this drew another moan from the Canadian's lips.

It was more than obvious that Matthieu's sex life wasn't as active compared to his own. Deter Alfred it did not and the fact his twin had came from the tiniest amount of focused stimulation...Alfred became even more aroused.

Strong hips rocked in tandem with the ones greeting them in every roll. Even more powerful thrusts sought to drive deep into the corridor of Matthieu's growing heat. Alfred was sweating as his hair stuck haphazardly in multiple directions.

"Mattie..Mattie...Mmm...fuck.." Alfred called his brother's name over and over between the smashing of lips, gasps of desperate breath, and expanding sensations of pleasure growing deep inside.

Matthieu's eyes struggled both to focus and to stay open. His mouth was permanently stretched open wide as his breaths came in and out just as erratically as Alfred thrust into him.

"S-so good! Al--Al! More--Alfred I want--!" the Canadian's voice was typically soft, and it was no different now. His words were harsh whispers--but it was only because that was all he could manage to get out. Hands roamed the American's body to get to know every part of it. Matthieu's cock was hard again after a short time and he was quickly sent to the edge of that pleasure-cliff as Alfred's cock played with his prostate.

But he wanted more! Alfred seemed to be trying to go ever deeper, and Matthieu wanted him to be deeper too--so he lowered his hands to the plump mounds of Alfred's ass, squeezed them for good measure, and then used his grip as leverage to slam them even closer together.

Alfred sank so deep inside of him that pleasure pain knocked the sensibility right out of him--along with the air in his lungs. He thought he was going to black out as a result. He was twitching around Alfred's cock, signalling that he'd release a second time soon enough with thrusts like that--and the fact that it seemed to have surprised even Alfred nearly sent him flying over that beautiful, glorious edge.

This side of Matthieu was one he wanted to get to know farther, but right now they both needed that delicious taste of pressing release. With the slightest increasing movements he could feel his brother's sweet fuckhole tighten around his swelling cock. 

Assuredly they would be both splendidly erupting at the same time. Because the more Matthieu squeezed him; the more Alfred's dick grew with building need. One of the older twin's hands grasped the younger's engorged flesh. Where he pumped it with a greedy fervency. Not wanting to be selfish in his cause to satiate his own hunger.

"Mattie! Mattie~ I am about to come." Alfred kissed Matthieu so fiercely their teeth clacked, he groaned to almost a pitiful whimper, the sensation of nails digging in his shoulders -made his thrusts become erratic - the speed of his hips near supersonic, and tears pricked his eyes. A wave of excruciating euphoria crashed against him. Muscles he didn't even know existed tensed and electrical nerves spasmed under his corded flesh. "Mattie I am going to come inside your fucking amazing ass~ Ahhh--!"

Matthieu fell apart gloriously.

Time stopped. Everything stopped for an instant. He was thrown over that blissful edge and was free-falling for just a split second, tension freezing his body in place--

And then release! All at once, release! He crashed,

"Alfred!! Oh, Oh!!"

Matthieu screamed. It was a pleasure-sob like nothing anyone else had ever heard. He relaxed so suddenly he thought his consciousness might fly away too. Each spurt of his orgasm sent him to a new height and a new depth, and Matthieu was a feather gently floating down to Earth. He was light in his fatigued heaviness.

He ran his hands up to his twin nation's cheeks and pulled him in again for a kiss until they could give no more. Matthieu couldn't even believe any of this had truly happened.

Several ropes of sticky seed shot from Alfred, coating his mewling brother's insides, his mind was spinning like a weather-vane caught in a hurricane. Wherever he was being flung to only heightened his sense of ecstasy. He could feel Matthieu pulling the air from his searing lungs with each locking of lips.

"I love you so much Mattie." Alfred collapsed on him without applying his full weight. The American's chin nestled between his Canadian lover's neck and that of his shoulder. Alfred in that position able to kiss that delicate spot behind Matthieu's ear. "Don't ever forget that."

The feel of his intoxication ebbing to sobriety in the basking of the blissful afterglow. Not to mention the exhaustion that followed an exceptional lay. Alfred could drift off like that with his brother love.

"Alfred," breathed Matthieu, arms embracing the American to him. "I love you too. And I'm grateful. I'm so grateful..."

The day had begun so lonely, so confusing, tumultuous. Now Matthieu lie in peace with an unexpected hero, and he couldn't help but want to make his twin understand that that's what he'd been, even if the other had a big head about heroism.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to Roderich (Austria) looking like a cockatoo is because of his Mariazell curl. Reminds me of a cute little cockatoo birdy. <3


End file.
